Rasel
Description "The Noble Girl of Dark Flame." Main Info *'Name:' Rasel *'Age:' Unknown *'Hobbies:' Unknown *'Likes:' Unknown *'Dislikes:' Unknown * Weakness: Unknown My name is Marjoram. I am an undead sorcerer, who at one time had a promising future. I had signed a contract because I was told that I would be managing elite soldiers, but I was tricked and left with a disorderly bunch. Now, you must be wondering why I am appearing in Rasel's introduction. That is because I have something that must be said. Honestly, this place is just bizarre... Just down right weird. You know, I was willing to look over the fact that I have idiot lifeforms as my equals or that the subordinates that they put under me are beasts like a snake or cat... However, the one thing I cannot comprehend are these bizarre siblings. In the case of the older sister, when I first met her I thought she was a deity and not a demon. Not only is she kind, she is also very well-mannered. She has this slow way of speaking that makes you think, this is what a daughter from a respectable family must be like. But then when you listen to her speak with her little brother, it is like she turns into a different person. One time I saw her brother working hard to make an ice sculpture to give to her. Since the guy is pretty skillful, the sculpture had turned out decently. He had even asked if I thought his sister would like it and so I told him that she surely would. But then, when she saw the sculpture... "This worthless microbe is doing something useless again..." And then she burned the sculpture and just watched it melt Of course the brother is a given, even Fennel and I were shocked, but I even heard Belile tisking. After she left, I went to the stunned brother and told him she was being unreasonable. And then! He gets mad at me?! Anyway, these siblings are definitely weird. It looks like I must continue to research them. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Skills Evolution Attributes Trivia Gallery Quotes * "I am the eldest daughter of the Coriander family, Rasel." * "Hanout! I thought I told you to leave, did you not hear me?" * "Oh my... Are you in pain? I will soon make you comfortable." * "My little brother, you say? Pay no heed to that insignificant microbe." * "Little brother? Ah... I am assuming you are speaking of that insignificant microbe?" * "Such impudance. What do you see me as?" * "Tsk... That idiot Hanout is just messing things up more." * "Seeing you in such pain makes me very happy." * "A little brother? Ohhohoho! I have nothing of the sort!" * "I worry for the future of the demon world when I see you people happy." References